Talk:Kihunter
Tourian Uhh, they can't be found in Tourian a few rooms before mother brain. You're probably thinking of the super strong sidehoppers. Parkersvx90210 21:41, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Definitely. Unless the person who put that is using some Super Metroid mod, I am completely sure that there is no Ki-Hunter in Tourian. I know every spot that creature sprites are in the game, and that just isn't one of them. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:52, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Name So, Super Metroid calls these "Keyhunters". Do we have a more recent source for the article's name? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:34, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Other M. We should changeit back. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Weavel Hate to be doing all of these reverts today, but I'd like you to compare on the bottom of the Weavel page. The top of the head against the green caught my eye first, and then the hair/wings. I don't think this can be a conicidence, and just added it this week. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:43, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I'm still 110% positive it's coincidental, but it DOES have a slight resemblance, so I guess I can't make a case for removing that one, despite its complete lack of relevance to anything. Dazuro 10:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I know how you feel, but the devs like to tie in earlier (even obscure) concepts like this. Check out Puddle Spore, Zebetite, and Diamont. I could give mounds of examples. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Spritesheet Is it really necessary/helpful to put that there? A single sprite would illustrate the point just as well, and it looks like absolutely nothing in thumbnail form. Dazuro 20:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Zoro/Ki-hunter relation In my honest opinion, i think the developpers/Sakamoto took the opportunity in Fusion to reveal us the fact that Zoros are indeed infant Ki-Hunters. My arguments that supports this are the following: (1). X parasites are known to modify for whatever reason their victims' DNA (one of the few exceptions to this are Ripper-X). When they do that, it is on the spot, as in the X parasite enters host and alters it RIGHT THEN and THERE. Other times, a second X comes along and further modifies an already-infected host (Skultera-X becoming larger is an example). Sometimes when killed, the X will immediately assume the form of another creature. If the X can do all of this, I don't see why they would need to take the time and effort to go through a coccoon/nymph stage simply to turn into another creature instead of making Zoros spontaneously change into a Kihunter. If Kihunters and Zoros were unrelated creatures, then both of them should have been present from the start and at the same time during Fusion, but instead, all Zoros molted into the flying bugs. Finally, when Zoros are killed, why not change into Ki-Hunters on the spot if they were unrelated? (2). These X infected creatures (or sometimes they're X that are mimicking the creatures), despite being mutated, still exhibit normal patterns, behaviors so to speak if left alone. Sidehopper-X are still seen jumping on ceilings, Geemers still crawl slowly on the ground, Wavers still fly zigzagging, etc. This means that when the parasites turn into Zoro-X, they start living their lives as TRUE Zoros, and everything that comes with it. The fact that they change into coccoons and then molt into the flying pirates, has to be a built-in ability, something that comes along with Zoro DNA. When they assume the creature's form, they will eventually go through the metamorphasis stage, since they are now imitating the worms' natural behavior. This is the only reason an X parasite would go through this transformation instead of simply assuming the form of Ki-Hunters. We all know that Metroid games never explicitly confirm information in-game, instead they leave out hints and bits that allow the players to piece together. I feel that Sakamoto did the same thing here in Fusion. I would like to hear people's opinions on this. (Latinlingo 00:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC)) Other M proves this true.It shows Zoros turning into Ki-Hunters in game.DawnDispatched 02:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wrecked Ship Does anyone think that the Ki-hunters came from the ship in Super Metroid? Because they're supossedly from another galaxy and the wrecked ship came from a crash so... 15:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It is always stated that the Wrecked Ship crashed VERY long ago, most likely before the Zebesian Pirates showed up. And if it belonged to the Kihunters, it would not make sense that they'd have Chozo artifacts onboard the ship before or after the crash. ( 19:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) Article Rename Metroid.com is referring to them by the "Keyhunter" name in the Biosphere description. Looks like "Ki-Hunter" is going to be the new "Dachola" or "Rio". ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) However, the art pack refers to them as Kihunters. Which has more weight? The websites have been discounted before (Metroid Prime, for instance). Dazuro 17:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) We don't do anything until the name is confirmed in the game's scan on Tuesday. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 18:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Um, the game's scans don't tell you enemy names. Hell, you can't even scan most enemies. The only text or dialogue so far referred to them as "small beelike creatures". So I guess we wait for a strategy guide? But what gives that one precedence over one of two first-party Nintendo things? Dazuro 18:52, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Guide is out they're Ki-huntersDawnDispatched 02:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yup, they're referred to as Ki-hunters in the guide and manual. Dr.Pancake 02:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Dazuro, Other M's strategy guide DOES has precedence over past guides for the simple fact that it is more recent than them. ( 02:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC)) Not talking about past guides. Talking about the art book and the website. Dazuro 02:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone stop. DawnDispatched and Dr.Pancake are liars. They're referred to as Kihunters and Super Kihunters in the guide. Behold, proof. Extraxi 02:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) http://web23.twitpic.com/img/155696455-2b9bd3e8b397b872963004c85f6cd727.4c805da8-full.jpg Any chance you can scan any other pages? I'd really like to see what it has to say about some of the other enemies. Zebesians and the Ridley forms mainly, but any other misc. returning or new enemies would be cool. Kyrakians too...they're such interestingly designed critters. Dazuro 02:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Someone wanna delete Kihunter so we can rename this page? Extraxi 19:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) In the guide, is it spelled Kihunter or Ki-Hunter. We know now its not "keyhunter". Dr.Pancake 19:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, its Kihunter all right. Man, this page really needs to be renamed since they're not "keyhunters". Dr.Pancake 02:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) We also need to rename Nova to Sova, because Sova is more recent and more commonly used now. Dazuro 03:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats true. So now what? We ask an Admin or something? Dr.Pancake 03:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Certainly. Problem is, they've all been rather busy lately. We can technically "move" a page by copy-paste-swapping the content, but it's frowned upon since it doesn't preserve the page history. Still, we've done it before. Dazuro 03:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I think we should just wait for an Admin, it would make things easier. Shame that Royboy isn't an Admin anymore. He's the only Admin that really edits pages around here. If you want, you can do the Copy-paste idea, but I think we should just wait for an Admin to do the rename thing. Dr.Pancake 03:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I tried copypasta earlier. The source messed up and Heading 2s were all broken somehow. Extraxi 03:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, Zoro needs to be changed to Zero as well. Dazuro 03:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Then it's official, we wait for an Admin. Btw, Dazuro I wanted to ask you if its okay with you if I replace those Other M concept arts you added with a more higher rez image? Unless you want to do it then that's fine (I've seen you add a few recent ones, so you know where I got them). It'll also make adding the images to the gallery much easier since you'd have to find the image -> place image in article -> Edit gallery -> add image from article to gallery -> remove image from main article. You see my point? Dr.Pancake 03:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. I ripped them straight from the game so I'm not sure how they got higher-res versions, but hey. Dazuro 03:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ahh! You uploaded them under png instead of jpg. Looks like I have to add a completely new image then. Dr.Pancake 03:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Convert yours to .png, then. Better quality, anyway. Extraxi 03:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't really matter if its png or jpg, it'll look the same. Though, that's not a bad idea. Although, I wanted to make this quick and not stop just to convert those images to png. Dr.Pancake 03:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :So is it Kihunter or Ki-hunter? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:01, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Kihunter. The picture above seems to be a 404 now, but I saw it myself; the guide says Kihunter. Dazuro 00:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :The most significant reason we need to change the title to "Kihunter" is that it needs to be consistent with the other Kihunter variants, both of which only have one name source. From there, we have to use that source for Zero and such as well. Wasn't the "Sova" name used in it, too? I'd brought all of this up a while ago. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 01:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Sova is used in Other M and Super both. M1 is the only source for Nova as far as I know. Dazuro 01:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Intelligence When is it said they are allied with the Pirates or that they are intelligent? It just says they are Pirates from another galaxy in Super's manual. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I've always thought it was pretty hazy. If they are Pirates by profession, they would sort of have to be intelligent, but that could also mean that they are simply physiological relatives of the Pirates, which makes it quite possible that they are simple animals. I think the manual also claims that they "helped rebuild Zebes", but if they were some kind of beast of burden for the Pirates (a bit like the Korakk, but used to, I don't know, haul materials or something), that could still apply even if they are not sentient. The fact that they are never seen wearing clothing or armor, using complex machinery, or communicating abstract concepts to one another, and are never found either alongside regular Pirates or in Pirate-controlled areas on Zebes makes things even more convoluted. I would be sure to disclaim any mentions of sentience by saying that it is disputed, but other than that I'm not really sure where to go from here.--AdmiralSakai 17:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) In the Super Metroid Manual, they are listed along with Zebesians on the "Tourian Enemies" page (pg. 34). That are as such labeled: *'Space Pirates-Zebesians:' These feared aliens are known as the scourge of the galaxy. they are known for stealing galactic trading ships and leaving the crews stranded in space. *'Space Pirates-Keyhunters:' These creatures are pirates from another galactic system who helped rebuild Zebes. When they lose their wings, they spit powerful acid. acording to SM's manual, they are Pirates, therefor they are somewhat sentient. This may have been retconned at some point however, so I couldn't say. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]17:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) You're mistaken AdmiralSakai, Kihunters are found near Zebesians. Here are two examples: Kihunters and Green Zebesians patrol the rooms before Kraid. In Lower Norfair, Red Kihunters are found several rooms before the Silver Space Pirates before Ridley. Just because they are never seen wearing clothing or armor, using complex machinery and whatnot, doesnt mean they arent Pirates. Have you ever seen any of that on Kraid? Yet we still consider him, Phantoon and Draygon as Pirates using weaker evidence. ( 18:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC)) Kraid is actually referred to as one of the Pirates' main enforcers in several Prime scans, while every game other than Super has portrayed the Kihunters as simple insects. And I fired up SMILE just now to look at Kraid's rooms, and it turns out that the Keyhunters are up above the base in a series of dingy mechanical rooms infested with plant life, while the the Pirates are confined to a seperate, new-looking room underneath. Good point about Kraid, though.... it's entirely possible that he's not actually that bright.--AdmiralSakai 19:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well we know that Kraid was Ridley's "ally," a word they wouldn't have chosen if he was completely nonsapient. As far as the kihunters go, they're depicted alongside pirates in several pieces of art from Super, they appear in Pirate-filled areas in Fusion as well... and look at the Kihunter-esque Flying Pirate concepts from Prime. Remember, even Zebesians are now said to be relegated to mindless feral beasts without leadership. Kihunters' lack of armor or machinery doesn't necessarily mean anything. And if we ignore Prime, as Sakamoto occasionally does, we don't even have any actual proof the Zebesians wear armor or use complex machinery either. Beyond that, Kihunters in Super are always (or almost always) found near a pirate leader. They're outside the Wrecked Ship, in Ridley's lair near his chamber, and right outside Kraid's chamber. Dazuro 20:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know about the "ally" thing. That confirms he's sentient, then. I still don't think that the Kihunters are sentient because they never appear in the same room as the pirates, but there are obviously arguments to be made either way. So I still think we should say that they are possible sentients.--AdmiralSakai 20:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't there a Kihunter carrying a crate in Other M? I don't remember if I ACTUALLy saw one or I'm just crazy, but if he was carrying one then that means they must have some sort of intelligence to be carrying a crate. Also, well, its just a concept art not in-game, but the Prime Kihunters are very diifferent in appearance than the ones in Other M/Super which means they must have genetically modified themselves as well. Of course its not official since they never appear in-game, but I'm pretty sure that's what they were aiming for. Who knows, maybe that's not even a Kihunter to begin with, this all just speculation. Dr.Pancake 21:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I never saw it... was it in a cutscene or in gameplay?--AdmiralSakai 21:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I supposedly saw it in gameplay. Dr.Pancake 21:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) What i said about Kraid earlier, i based myself off of the original games (as well as excluded the manga). The only proof we have about Phantoon and Draygon being Pirates is the fact that they had statues of themselves built in the entrance to Tourian, the Pirate HQ of Zebes. In Phantoon's case, the instruction manual supports this a bit further by saying that he's tapping into Mother Brain's brainwaves (i never understood what they mean by that exactly). For Kraid and Draygon, the instruction manuals dont say anything about them being Pirates. I'm pointing all this out because these boss creatures are generally seen as Pirates without having proof of their intelligence, and without ever seeing them wear or use technology. So why are Kihunters being doubted? ( 21:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC))